


Shopping - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank encounters a creep while shopping with Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

Frank’s palms sweated nervously as he held Stephen’s hand as they walked through town centre. Stephen was pulling them into practically every clothing store he could find, trying on various tops and pairs of skinny jeans. Frank pretended that he wasn’t blatantly staring at his arse, but Stephen noticed quickly, grinning and blowing a kiss at him, making Frank blush furiously.

As Stephen essentially skipped into the changing rooms, arms laden with multicoloured shorts, Frank heard a low whistle coming from a tall, dark haired guy by the sale rack. His gaze followed Stephen’s retreating figure, nodding appreciatively, his eyes crawling all over him like bugs.

Frank felt his pulse rising, his hands instinctively clenching. He sauntered over to the guys, as casually as he could without punching him. The guy saw him approaching, not clocking the throbbing vein on his neck. The dude gestured to the now closed changing room door. 

“Man, did you see those legs? I’d climb them like a fucking tree...” He looked Frank up and down, with an air of disdain “Mm, well you’re straight, you wouldn’t understand.” 

“It’s you who don’t understand,” Frank gritted his teeth, “He’s taken.”

The increasingly assholish guy pouted “Well, send the lucky guy my way, I could make some negotiations. I’m willing to share.”

“No. Chance.” The vein on his neck was at considerable risk of bursting.

“Oh, I see... This is a pity date for you, isn’t it?” he smirked. “When he realises what he’s worth, my name on Grindr is talldarknhandy, all one word.”

Frank opened his mouth to speak, but there was a loud bang from behind him as the door to Stephen’s changing room slammed open. Stephen crossed the space between them in 3 quick strides, before pivoting on his right foot and planting his left into ‘talldarknhandy’s jaw, sending hims sprawling to the floor.

“Never. Insult. My. Boyfriend.” Stephen hissed, hanging the clothes he took in with him back on the rack. He took Frank’s hand, pulled him close and kissed him firmly. He lead Frank out the store, waving to the stunned changing room attendant. 

“We can’t stay there any longer. Too many primates. We’re not at a fucking zoo.”

It was obvious that Stephen was fuming, but Frank just squeezed his hand, and kissed him on the cheek with a happy smile on his face, death glaring anyone who gave them weird looks for the rest of the day.


End file.
